Moonlight
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: Like a thief in the night, she stole his beating heart. AU. NaLu. Rated M because of the 'extra' chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Moonlight**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: Like a thief in the night, she stole his beating heart.

Rating: **T**

***An entry for NaLu week's bonus prompt: Sleep (with implied Summer). **

_First posted on my writing blog_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

Beta-d by: Shuming

******I changed the rating to **T** because of the theme of this story. :)

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The night was fairly quiet with only the occasional cries of the cicadas echoing in the background.

_Che._

Natsu Dragneel had never been the quiet and stealthy type of person. No, he's always been known as the most impulsive one in their entire troop. Yet, during every seventh day of the month, he would don a mask to hide his usual self.

His legs were perched on a nearby tree as he carefully studied the entire Heartfilia compound. His midnight orbs darted from left to right - studying every shadow, every swing of the trees, every swish of the air to make sure that he'll remain unseen. When the coast was clear, he jumped swiftly on the third balcony from the right.

His lips formed a smile as he succeeded in his first task – infiltration (not that he _would_ fail of course).

Walking through the dim hallway, Natsu couldn't help but contemplate at his situation. Life was never easy for a thief (and occasional assassin) like him. For one, he can't stay at a particular area for a long period of time, else he face the risk of the authorities finding him. While most of his mornings were spent on training, resting, and scouting for possible targets; his evenings mainly consisted of executing his missions.

Stealing had been his second nature - one that he can do so perfectly even with his eyes closed. Gildarts, the incumbent head, even commended him about being the troop's potential future leader. It was something that made him swell in pride that, finally, he could follow after his late father's footsteps.

An incoming bright light halted Natsu's movement, making his body swept sideways to blend in the shadows. When the light dissipated, he quickly opened the door and noiselessly walked through the carpeted floor.

He heaved a quiet sigh.

Who knew that he, the infamous 'Salamander' from Fairy Tail, would do something as trivial as sneaking inside a lady's bedroom?

Nine-months ago, he would have laughed off at the idea of seeing a woman or even the mere acknowledgement of said species. Yet now, after a _certain_ mission, a day won't go by without him thinking about a certain _heiress_. That assignment ended successfully but never in his wildest dreams did he expect to find a ray of sunshine inside the tightly-guarded Heartfilia estate.

He had just entered the Heartfilia vaults when a quick_ click_ was heard and a hidden gun fired, grazing his arm. The guards were immediately alerted by his intrusion – giving him only mere seconds to take the prized Red-Diamond necklace and retreat inside the adjacent room.

That was when Natsu first saw her – the beautiful lady sitting by the window.

His mind told him to dispose the woman quickly—to rid off any witnesses—yet his body stayed rooted on the spot. When she noticed his presence, Natsu's body stiffened at the thought that he'd finally have his first failed mission in a long time. However, much to his utter shock, the woman made no sound but only crept quietly towards him and reached his injured arm.

He flinched at the first contact, but eventually gave in when she wrapped a white handkerchief to stop his bleeding. If he thought she was beautiful from afar, their close proximity told him that the word beautiful was an understatement.

After she finished her work, the woman smiled at him before pointing a finger towards the open doors leading to the balcony. Within seconds he made a haste retreat, not even looking back.

It was later on that he found out about her true identity – Lady Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the Heartfilia estate, the woman who captured him at first sight – making him drown in the heat of the sun with her kind eyes and warm smile.

She will always be an enigma to him – making him draw near to her like moth to a fire.

A few more steps and Natsu reached her bed, gazing silently at the lady's serene sleeping face. His fingers brushed a few locks of hair before placing a lone Gentian flower (the symbol for Gratitude) on her bedside table – a habit he started since his first visit.

His eyes wandered around the room; imprinting the layout of the area in his mind for the ninth time. Subconsciously, his gaze went to the window and he silently cursed when he saw the constellations of Lyra, Sagittarius and Scorpius high in the sky. Upon realizing the present time (because he's afraid that the troop might notice his absence), he regretfully bid the lady goodbye with a gentle caress on the cheek, before finally leaving the way he entered.

One of these days, Fairy Tail would be the death of him.

Their troop's motto?

To steal for survival.

Their absolute rule?

To never fall in love with your target.

And Natsu knew he was in deep trouble for harbouring feelings towards Lucy Heartfilia.

_I'll be back, Lucy._

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Moonlight – Chapter 2**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: Like a thief in the night, she stole his beating heart.

Rating: **T**

***An entry for NaLu week's bonus prompt: Farewell.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

Beta-d by: Shuming

******Thank you to all of your wonderful reviews ^^. This story will consist of 7 chapters... er... 8 actually, because there's an extra chapter of smexy NaLu scene... but if I posted that here, the story will have to be change to rated M - and I recently changed the ratings to T because of the theme. ehehe. Anywaaaay, here's chapter 2, hope you'll love it!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The light flickered with every step he took inside the hallway (like a soundless dance in the shadow).

_Damn it! _

If only things were not as complicated as his seemingly dangerous and wayward life, then maybe he would not be in this situation.

Natsu scrunched up his nose in disgust as his nostrils were filled with the smell of decaying bodies (not that he was foreign to the smell or anything, but he could never outgrow his disgust with awful stench).

He could hear the sound of laughter from his left as his target - Lord Jose, owner of the underground syndicate "Phantom Troop" - chattered with his potential clients.

_Bastards._

His fingers itched to sheath out his hidden blade. These people deserved to die more than anybody else on the planet.

Yes, he and Fairy Tail were thieves, but they would never steal anything without reason. They would never experiment on a human body just to know if their poisons were a failure or a success – not that they do it in the first place, of course.

Gildarts told him that his goal was to steal the poison and all its written documents. It sounded easy, but it was _hard_ to be executed.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll never be disappointed with our product. It could kill anybody in an instant."

Would Gildarts punish him for killing their targets? After all, he even assigned Gray and Jellal to dispose of Lord Jose and his minions after he finished his job. He might as well give his two friends a big favor.

"Drake."

Natsu was alerted by the voice. "Yes, Master?"

"Stay here and don't do anything... unacceptable. It would be a pity to kill someone like you."

"Understood."

He heard their retreating footsteps and heaved a heavy sigh. His target still did not trust him even after months of being his pawn. It seemed his mission would take longer than expected.

The flickering light bulb caught his attention once more, and Natsu directed his eyes to stare at the object – yellow, black, yellow, black, yellow, blonde, black, blonde, black, Lucy.

_Lucy._

She's probably worried sick about him already – after missing his moonlight escapades for two months in a row.

Natsu could still remember their last conversation. He just about entered her room when Lucy suddenly latched onto his back playfully.

"_Got you, Natsu!"_

They talked about a lot things that night, about his friends, about Lucy's adamant suitor named Loki (whom he wanted to kill so badly), and about her upcoming birthday.

"_Natsu, can you come on my birthday?"_

"_I... I'll try. You know my situation very well Lucy." _

_She seemed to think about his words, but brightened up a second later._

"_Then, meet me here on our usual meeting time. Take me to the Sakura forest and go star gazing with me."_

"_Lucy, you know I can't-" Natsu quickly answered._

"_I know. You said that a few months ago when I finally caught you entering my room." _

_Lucy leaned her head onto his chest as they sat on her bed – with him hugging her from behind._

"_I'm sorry." _

"_It's okay Natsu. But..." She turned her body around and looked at him squarely in the eyes. "Just this once, let us be free."_

_He wanted to say no so badly, but her eyes kept drowning him into her presence. Finally, he gave up as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead._

"_Okay." He breathed out._

The light bulb continued to flicker as the darkness reminded him of his harsh reality.

The day Natsu learned of his mission was the day he almost lost it all. No, it's not because of his assigned task but rather how Erza coaxed him into accepting the job.

"_I know about your secret, Natsu."_

"_What are you talking about?" He stammered; panic rising inside of him._

"_You know what I mean. If you value her, you'll take this job."_

And he accepted without a second longer because he knew what Erza meant. Outsiders should never know of their job. The troop would never hesitate to kill anyone who would pose as a threat to their existence.

That night, before he departed on his mission, he took a quick side trip to Lucy's bedroom and left a Cyclamen flower on her balcony.

It was goodbye for now – to keep her safe, to keep her away from Fairy Tail, to fix all this mess.

After all, he did make a promise to her on her birthday.

The light bulb continued to flicker.

**Yellow.**

**Black.**

**Yellow.**

_Lucy._

**Black.**

**Black.**

**Yellow.**

_Wait for me._

**Black.**

**Black.**

**Black.**

_Until we meet again._

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Moonlight – Chapter 3**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: Like a thief in the night, she stole his beating heart.

Rating: **T**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

***An entry for NaLu week's Day 1 prompt: Birthday**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

To say her birthday was grand would be an understatement.

The entire Heartfilia estate was filled with flowers, lights, and everything in between. Every high ranking official, Lords and Ladies, were invited for Lucy's twenty-first birthday. For Jude Heartfilia, nothing short of the best would be enough for his only daughter and heir to the vast estate.

Tired brown eyes looked around the people dancing in the hall as she stayed rooted on her spot. Her feet had long protested about being in pain, leaving her with no other choice but to step out from the limelight and into the sides.

Lucy tried to dull the pain by standing still and leaning onto the wall. However, much to her displeasure, the ache in her feet seemed intent on staying where it was. In a fit of annoyance and irritation, Lucy haphazardly removed her pointy stilettos and hid (threw!) them behind the nearby vase. Luckily, her gown was long enough to cover her now bare feet.

If Natsu could see her right now, he would undoubtedly laugh at her current state while saying '_it's because these things doesn't suit you, Lucy_'. Then she would lightly punch his chest in retaliation while pouting her lips.

_Natsu._

She should have known better than to keep her hopes up on his promise (if the Cyclamen flower he left a few months ago was of any indication about his subtle way of rejecting her).

Come to think of it, Natsu _did_ warn her about him - telling her that his life was nowhere near pleasant like hers. Where his would always be on the move, always seeking and avoiding danger, always on the risk of death; while hers would always be surrounded by pretty flowers, blooming left and right, under the _comforts_ of her home.

But she was stubborn, so she paid no heed to Natsu's warnings about striking a friendship (albeit a deep one) with _a thief_.

Lucy never knew exactly when it happened. Maybe it was during their first encounter, maybe it was during the first flower, or maybe it was even during the time she caught him, but she knew her feelings were real.

Because she fell for him.

And it was too late to back out now.

When Lucy noticed that her absence from the party remained concealed, she dragged her poor feet _(damn heels and their torture to my feet!)_ towards the opened balcony door to marvel at the sight offered by her garden.

A chuckle escaped her lips when she saw Lord Hibiki flirting with Lady Jenny under the cypress tree. The man was clearly smitten by the woman, but Lady Jenny was good at holding her ground to not give in to his womanizing skills.

"A penny for your thoughts, Lady Lucy?"

She turned her head at the voice and smiled at the oncoming figure.

"A pleasant evening to you, Lord Loki."

The dashing Lord from Celest Island reached her after a few more steps, holding her hand, and kissing it in greeting.

"Would the Lady care for a dance?" he asked with gleam in his eyes.

"Not tonight, I'm afraid." Lucy hiked up her skirt a little and showed the Lord her nearly swollen feet.

"Guess there's always a next time?"

"Of course."

They stood in silence until Lucy's soft laughter rang in the air.

"Do you think Lord Hibiki stands a chance with Lady Jenny?"

"Hm?" said man looked at the now arguing couple and he smirked at the sight. "Maybe... Wait-"

The blonde raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his reply.

"This just came in." The dashing lord took out a small box, handed it to Lucy and said, "Try looking at it through the moonlight."

"Okay." She replied; curiosity marring her face.

The Lord left a moment later (but not without a kiss on her hand) to give the Lady some privacy.

The box was wrapped in pink and yellow ribbons. Lucy shook it gently in an attempt to guess what was inside the gift, but no sound escaped the box. Finally, despite her self-imposed rule of opening all gifts after her party, she hastily removed the ribbons as she tore open the gift.

A gasp escaped her lips when she saw what was inside the box.

It was a small crystal orb – black in color with some splashes of silvery hue in the middle.

Remembering Lord Loki's words, Lucy carefully scooped the gift out of its confinement and with a deep breath, she lifted her hands and directed it through the bright moon.

Tears immediately welled up in her eyes at the sight as she sobbed an _'Oh Natsu...'_ over and over again. Happiness bubbled inside of her at the thought of Natsu remembering his promise (although in a different way).

She asked him a night of stargazing; he gave her a galaxy of stars that will shine even in the morning light.

Her hands shook with the sudden burst of emotion and Lucy tried not to drop the orb as she continued to hold it out in the sky. Then, when she thought that his gift only consisted of stars, Natsu managed to surprised her by encrypting a secret message inside the orb – one that can only be seen if the small object was tilted to the right.

The message was short but it held more meaning than the number of words it had.

'_This is for now... Happy Birthday, Lucy.'_

Perhaps... there was hope after all.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Moonlight – Chapter 4**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: Like a thief in the night, she stole his beating heart.

Rating: **T**

***An entry for NaLu week's Day 4 prompt: Protect**

_*Thank you for all the wonderful reviews last chapter. I cherish and treasure each and every one of them :)._

___Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"You are an idiot."

A snicker.

"Yes, the biggest idiot of all times."

A disapproving grunt.

"So, what are you planning to do now?"

Natsu squinted his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Die and escape."

If it weren't for the fact that an entire underground troop were currently after their tails, Erza would have punched the living daylights out of Natsu the moment he opened his mouth.

Apparently, with his overly moronic-love-struck state, Natsu decided to let the Phantom Troop catch him red-handed as he stole their secret documents. Said idiot didn't even put up a fight when Lord Jose ordered his men to bind him and throw him in one of the mansion's dungeons.

Eight days after his capture, Erza, Jellal, and Gray took it upon themselves to rescue him despite Gildarts' blatant disapproval of their actions. Their Master told them to have faith in Natsu, but the trio knew otherwise. Natsu's not the type who would get himself captured when he already had a chance to _escape_ two weeks ago.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Erza folded her arms as she scolded the pink-haired thief (idiot) for his behavior.

"Erza, you already know why."

Two weeks ago, a party was held at the Heartfilia estate. Around that time, Natsu contacted Erza to meet him at the borders on the eve of July 7th. Understanding dawned on Erza's features upon seeing him, and she could only nod her head at Natsu's request as she went on her way to look for her accomplices. A few hours later, Gray disguised himself as Lord Loki of Celest Island (with Jellal holding the original Lord Loki fast asleep ten miles away from the estate) to give Lucy Heartfilia a gift.

"You do know that Gildarts won't believe any of this, right?" Jellal interjected.

"Yeah, but it's the only choice."

"Natsu, if you mess this opportunity, I'll make sure to kill you myself."

"Sorry Gray, but that will never happen."

Erza could only watch the scene unfold before her. Of course she was against Natsu's plans but what else could she do? The man was clearly in love with a certain heiress – enough to make him orchestrate his death to escape the clutches of Fairy Tail. With that done, Natsu would be free to see the Lady Heartfilia without the worries that their guild might come after the woman.

She had never seen Natsu display such protectiveness and love for a person before. Who was she to hinder his happiness (when Natsu was the one who encouraged her relationship with a certain blue-haired man)?

"Erza?"

"I know."

_It was time to return the favor._

Within a few minutes of deliberation and some _'Natsu, that is the dumbest idea ever'_ by Gray, the group set out their traps to execute their plan.

Once the first of the troop came in sight, Erza alerted the men to ready in their positions. Finally, upon Natsu's signal, the three nodded their heads as they lit their respective ropes.

"See you around, Flame-brain."

"Keep in touch... Natsu."

_"Yeah."_

**3...**

**2..**

**1.**

**BOOM!**

-0-

A few days after, a funeral was held in Fairy Tail in memory of the late Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Moonlight – Chapter 5**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: Like a thief in the night, she stole his beating heart.

Rating: **T**

***An entry for NaLu week's Day 5 prompt: Firsts (Date, Kiss, Time, etc.)**

**_*This chapter has a continuation called 5.5 where Natsu and Lucy did it for the first time. It's a lemon chapter but nothing TOOOOOOO graphic _**_cause I don't usually write such themes._**_ Anyway, please do tell me through PM or Review if you want it posted here, I'll change the rating to M if you want the "smexy time" chapter posted._**

**_*_**_Thanks for all the love and support! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The first time he saw her, after some agonizing months of being apart, he was left speechless as his princess latched onto him and kissed him squarely on the lips.

It was their first shared kiss.

Natsu felt as though he was drifting in the air, the ground no longer felt hard beneath him as his legs lost its strength. Lucy's lips felt so soft like the feel of his favorite pillow. She tasted like strawberries and mangoes – making him experimentally try to lick Lucy's lower lip.

The move startled Lucy and she giggled at Natsu's slowly crumbling form.

"Natsu, I'm supposed to be the one who shoud've the _weakened knees _effect."

"Hm... Well, it's because you caught me off-guard." He teased while willing his legs to stand firm despite their numbing state.

"I missed you." She said as she closed the gap between them and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"How did you know I was coming?"

"Well, a _Mr. Iceman_ sent me a message about a Salamander coming to town." Lucy giggled and gently caressed his cheek.

"You're pretty touchy tonight, My Lady."

"Well, it's because I really missed you." She tipped her toes and kissed his nose, "Plus, you're taking things at a snail's pace..."

"Is that so?"

Her answer came in a breathy "yes".

If he knew beforehand that taking a few months off from his monthly escapade would lead to this, he would have done these ages ago. Natsu could only blame his dense brain, and cursed profession at his lack of judgement.

"By the way, thank you for the gift."

The pink-haired man nuzzled her neck in reply (his actions getting bolder; more confident, more sure). All those hard work at sneaking out of the Phantom Troop's estate proved to be all worth-it. The happiness etched on Lucy's face gave him some sort of reassurance that despite his absence, he was able to somehow make it up to her.

"I still haven't fulfilled my promise."

"Yeah, I was wondering when we'll do it." Lucy said as she breathed in his scent.

How long did she wait for this moment to come true? All those months of imagining Natsu's grinning face, and soft touches couldn't compare to what she was experiencing right now.

The way his muscles flexed at holding her close, the way his breath sent tickles down to her feet, god, even the way his hands felt at her back almost made her want to just cling to him and never let go.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, they managed to reach a chair where she ended up sitting on Natsu's lap. She eyed him longingly; he did the same, until his lips met hers for another kiss.

This time, there was no way in hell his knees would betray him.

"Lucy." He ghosted just above her now puffy lips.

"Hm?"

"Let's run away... together."

"W-what?" she stammered.

"Let's escape this life and start anew." Natsu said with firmness and finality in his voice.

Disbelief coursed through her body. Was this _a_ right thing to do? To run away, and to leave everything behind? To be free just like what she was wishing all her life? Yes, she was tired of being a pristine heiress; of being the perfect lady for her father. But, could she really leave her life for Natsu – for the thief who stole her heart?

And as she pictured in her mind how Natsu would hold her hands tight, of how they would run through the forest and camp in the woods, of how they would hug each other, kissing and touching until early morning, treating each other with love that her heart would probably burst with so much emotion; every logical thought inside her mind left her completely. With a twinkle in her eyes, and with a hopeful and trustful heart (because she knew everything will be all right if it's with him), she slowly nodded her head in response.

It was all the answer Natsu needed before he kissed her again with more passion than before. His hands travelled her body as he shifted her closer to him.

There was no need to hurry.

They had all the time in the world.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **Moonlight – Chapter 6**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: Like a thief in the night, she stole his beating heart.

Rating: **T**

***An entry for NaLu week's Day 6 prompt: Nervous**

_*****__I'm surprised at the vast amount of 'yes to the lemon chapter' I received. After deliberating whether to post it now or after the last chapter, I decided to post the lemon chapter at the end of this story. Fear not, you'll only have to wait for Chapter 7 before the lemon chappy. haha XD_

_*Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading all of them. Hope you'll support this story until the end! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

He said things will be okay as he showed her his trademark grin and thumbs-up posture.

She knew it will be okay because this was Natsu she's talking about here.

So why was she fidgeting in her seat like a cat who had just been dropped in cold water?

"Is something wrong, Lucy?"

"Nothing's wrong, Papa."

Keep focus and keep calm.

That's what she needed to do right now or else the plan might fail. It was too late to back out now. Lucy could not waste all the whining and convincing she made to ask for her father's approval in sending her to a foreign school.

She said it was to experience other cultures better; to widen her world. Her father said home schooling was better. She argued. He insisted. She pleaded. He stood firm. The cycle went on.

Fortunately, her father reluctantly agreed after hearing her pleas for the thousandth time. Lying had never posed well on her, but certain situations called for desperate measures.

The carriage ride halted at last.

"Lucy, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too-" Lucy launched herself forward and hugged her father tight "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, my princess." Jude Heartfilia said while stroking Lucy's blonde locks.

Lucy responded by tightening her hug and kissing her father's cheek. She knew that after today, the chances of showing such affections would be next to impossible. Not that it won't happen next time, but with what she and Natsu had planned, she might as well say a proper goodbye right now.

She stepped out of the carriage with three bags full of clothing and books (because she just can't leave without her precious babies). Her father followed afterwards, leading her to where she would stay in the train.

Each step she took sent chills down her spine. Butterflies kept swarming in her stomach as she dreadfully walked towards the ride.

_"Natsu, do you think that would work?" she asked, hesitation coating her voice._

_"Of course! Just trust me on this one." _

_"I do believe in you, but don't you think that move is too... drastic?"_

Lucy finally reached the door to the first-class cabin; her heart was almost bursting in anxiousness and anticipation.

_"If we don't do this, then you'll never have your freedom." He said as if everything was like a walk in the park._

_She tried to think of a thousand ways to counter his opinions, but her mind came to a stop. True enough, Natsu's plan was the best choice to take. If they were going to be 'missing in action', might as well do it properly without any possible loopholes._

_"I'll ask some of my comrades for help. You don't have to do a thing... except convincing your father to let you go."_

She took a deep breath once she settled down on her seat. From the corner of her eyes, she saw her father give her a silent goodbye.

It almost broke her heart.

_"Remember the one who gave you the gift?"_

_"Who? Loki?"_

_"No, that's not Loki. That's actually one of my friends in disguise."_

The train signalled its departure. The sound of steel wheels moving could be heard. Soon after, the image of Jude Heartfilia waving goodbye was no longer in sight.

_It was time._

In a span of a few minutes, her chain of thoughts was cut-off by Natsu as he took her out of the cabin – leaping like a monkey out of the window. Then, when she finally got to her bearings, she was greeted by the sight of Natsu, a red-haired woman, a blue-haired guy, and the man she suspected as the fake Lord Loki.

The quartet quickly told her to 'duck and cover your ears' before a loud blast could be heard at a distance.

The earth grumbled at the impact, smoke filled the air, and screams of people could be heard.

_"YOU are going to kill innocent people...just for me?" she poked his chest as Natsu continued to discuss his plans._

_"Lucy, they're not innocent. The train ride you'll be taking would be full of criminals that are about to be executed."_

_"Oh." _

_"Fear not, My Lady. You're safe by my side."_

_She smiled at his words._

"Natsu?"

_Let's run away..._

"Hm?

_... together._

"Thank you."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **Moonlight – Chapter 7**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: Like a thief in the night, she stole his beating heart.

Rating: **T**

***An entry for NaLu week's Day 2, 3, and 7 prompts: Fairy Tale, Cuddle, Flames and Keys.**

*_So this is the last chapter of the main story. BUUUUUT as promised, __**there WILL be a lemon chapter in continuation of chapter 5**__. Just wait for it probably tomorrow or this weekend. :D _

_*Thank you for all the support. I LOVE YOU ALL._

(for the second to the last time, I present to you Moonlight! Drop by a message or review if you feel like it 3)

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The books she loved were nothing but lies.

Lucy thought she had seen the world through the numerous texts her eyes had seen. She even thought that she was capable of handling herself (if ever she got stranded on an island) because of the various book-knowledge she had acquired throughout her life.

But boy was she wrong.

The world, as she was seeing and experiencing now, was nowhere near the expectations she had when she first agreed to Natsu's plan.

The first few days posed as a challenge to Lucy's untrained and sheltered body. The long travel hours took a toll on her that she fell ill during the third day. They had to stop at a nearby village inn to help her body recuperate. Natsu almost wanted to return her back to the mansion upon realizing that he was the one responsible behind her illness.

Lucy merely laughed at his bewildered self telling him that she was simply too tired and unused to these kinds of things.

_"I will get better in no time, Natsu." She said weakly._

_"Are you sure? Because I don't like seeing you getting hurt." _

_She reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers together. "I'm sure."_

**-0-**

There were times when Lucy often wondered what happened to her father – now that she was declared dead by the authorities handling the blast site. It still made her wonder until now how she was declared dead; despite the small traces of evidences she left.

All her bags were with her (Natsu managed to somehow throw them out of the window in the nick of time) and the only proof of her existence on that train were her travel documents. When she asked her pink-haired companion (lover) about the incident, he merely said that his friends managed to find a dummy corpse as her replacement – making the world believe that she was dead.

Soon after, during one of their stops at a nearby city, news about Jude Heartfilia's sudden death greeted Lucy's ears. Apparently, the Lord Heartiflia was already sick at the time of the train accident. The unbearable grief and sadness at losing her daughter only sped up the dying process.

At first, only a few drops of tears escaped her eyes. Then, when the news finally sunk in, Lucy broke down in hysterics and silent screams. Her body shook with every sob and she clung to Natsu like he's her only lifeline left.

Her trembling was met by a pair of strong arms holding her close to a warm body. Her sobs were muffled by a broad shoulder - where she buried her face until every feeling of hurt died down. Her tears were wiped by gentle fingers as Natsu used his other hand to rub circles on her back.

It was soothing and comforting at the same time – easing the pain inside her chest.

_(Natsu burned her with his warmth; filling the cold and empty space inside of her.)_

And she knew that even if she could turn back the pendulum of time, back to when he asked for her decision, she would still choose to be with him over anything else.

He kept her heart beating.

**-0-**

On the day Natsu left her to fulfil a _job_, her gut feeling told her that the man was up to no good.

Needless to say, he came back three days later with a carriage full of gold, silver, and diamonds – enough to last them a lifetime.

Lucy screeched at him at first sight, scared at the prospect of spending her life in prison until she died of old age.

_"NATSU! WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?!"_

_Said man shrugged his shoulders and looked at her with seemingly innocent but mischievous eyes. "Your inheritance." _

_"What?"_

_"Come on, Lucy! These treasures can't just go down the drain. That would be a waste."_

_"So you stole them from the vault?"_

_"I only took what was rightfully yours."_

It seemed a thief would always be a thief regardless of how much time had passed.

How Natsu never got caught was beyond her understanding.

**-0-**

Time passed by so quickly, what were days became months, what were months became years.

Life had never been so thrilling and exciting.

All the adventures she shared with Natsu – being stuck in a cave during snowstorms, walking along the edge on an endless pit, running along the rain, taking baths in the lake, eating berries (some of which she doesn't know the name of), jumping from a ship after being discovered of boarding without paying to name a few - could never compare to her once boring and mundane life as an heiress.

"Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"What are you writing?"

Lucy looked up at her husband and grinned at his question. "Our story, of course!"

"Oh, it's 'The Pink-Haired Thief and The Princess', huh?"

"Yes."

Strong arms wound around her as Natsu rested his chin on the crook of her shoulders.

"Interesting."

Her hand found his and she craned her neck to look at him more clearly. "It's for the children."

Lucy felt Natsu's body stiffened and she answered his questioning eyes with heartfelt laughter. "Well, future children that is, we didn't have time to make one ever since we got stuck in that snowstorm." Her eyes glinted with mischief.

"Why don't we start making one now?" Natsu asked while trailing wet kisses on her neck.

"Natsu... Wait. The book-"

"_Babies_ first."

He didn't wait for her response as he scooped her up from the chair and took her to their bed.

**-0-**

Ten years and three children later, his wife still looked as radiant as the day he first laid eyes on her. Back in those days, he kept asking himself why was he so drawn to her presence, why was he yearning and wishing for her to be in his life, why was he being changed little by little by being with her.

Slowly, the answer made itself known to him - Lucy was like the sun in his darkened life; opening feelings that was never there before.

And Natsu was glad to have found her.

.

.

_After all... It's not everyday that a princess falls in love with a pink-haired thief._

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	8. Extra Chapter

Title: **Moonlight – Chapter 5.5**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: Like a thief in the night, she stole his beating heart.

Rating: **M**

_***An entry for NaLu week's Day 5 prompt: Firsts (Date, Kiss, Time, etc.)**_

_*As promised, here is the lemon chappy. Thank you for all the support! I hope you all enjoyed Moonlight! _

_*Requested by adelaide-chrome. Mature content but nothing __**too**__ explicit._

_*The lemon's longer than the normal chapters =_=. This was my first attempt at writing one, so I hope you forgive me if I didn't meet your expectations. T_T _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The temperature in the room seemed to rise with every breath they shared.

Natsu cradled Lucy's head in one hand as his mouth continued to ravish her own. His other hand was left wandering the curves of her body – carving each place inside his memory. His teeth found Lucy's bottom lip and he bit it softly as he asked for entrance to her mouth. She responded by darting her tongue out to meet his lower lip as Natsu used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside of her.

The way Natsu kissed and the way his hands hovered over her body, somehow made Lucy wonder how the man learned to do such acts. He was supposed to be the thief with no sort of romance in his bones, while she was supposed to be the one teaching him about certain physical engagements (from reading countless of books, of course), not the other way around.

His tongue continued to explore her mouth; making her whimper and moan at his every movement. For Natsu, nothing tasted better and sweeter than Lucy's.

They separated when the need for air arose. Their eyes were filled with the need and want for each other and Natsu wasted no time in satiating his desires.

His lips first kissed the side of her lips, sucking it a little but not to the point of leaving a mark. He then licked her, leaving a trail of his saliva on her skin, until he reached her neck where he decided to leave his mark.

Slowly, his hand brought down the straps of her dress, exposing her shoulder blades and the top of her breast. With a tug, the dress fell completely and pooled on his lap from where Lucy was sitting. Natsu's eyes grew big when he saw that there was nothing under Lucy's nightgown except raw flesh and skin - so pure and fresh, waiting to be consumed completely. He gulped momentarily and looked at Lucy's eyes; asking for her permission to have access on her bountiful mounds.

The haze of passion filled Lucy's brown orbs and she could no longer feel the redness on her cheek or any embarrassment at being exposed _almost_ completely to Natsu. He was looking at her with hungry eyes, that it made her nipples hardened at the sight.

Lucy's rational self told her that this was a red sign for danger; that they should stop now before they reached the point of no return. She tried to fight the need, but her passion-filled heart clouded her judgement and she finally caved-in to her desires and nodded her head at Natsu's silent request.

"Lucy..." He murmured before cupping both of her breasts and kneading them in his hands. The soft feel of the skin beneath his palms sent a rush of blood down his pants, making him hard at the contact. Unconsciously, Lucy arched her back to give Natsu better access on her breasts.

The feelings were too much and she almost lost her balance when she felt something hard poking her from below. She could feel Natsu through her underwear and his ministrations were starting to make her feel wet. Instinctively, Lucy reached out her arms and wound them around Natsu's neck for support.

"Nggggh... Natsu..." She moaned when his hand was replaced by a hungry mouth; sucking, kissing, and biting her nipple. When Natsu was done with one breast, his mouth captured the other, wetting both and tasting them completely.

Natsu didn't know where he learned how to treat a woman's body, but he knew he was doing a damn good job (especially with the moans and the smell of arousal given off by Lucy). Perhaps it was pure instincts which were driving him crazy.

He could feel her through his pants, and he bucked his hips to meet hers in a desperate attempt for contact. Lucy responded by groaning and tugging at his hair.

"Lu... Lucy..."

His hands stopped their movements as he felt Lucy grinding over him. He felt himself hardening even more with every move of her hips. Not one to let the chance passed by, Lucy unbuttoned his shirt and hastily threw them behind her.

Well-toned biceps, six pack abs and a chiselled chest met her passion-filled eyes, and she returned Natsu a favour when soft-pink lips enclosed on one of his nipples.

"Ngggh..."

Her hands then roamed down to his body, memorizing every line and scar from his chest down to his stomach. She gave a light smirk as Natsu moaned her name; begging for more. As a reward, she released his nipple from her mouth to start licking him back up to his jaw and down to his neck as her hands went and teased both of his nipples. The pleasure was intense and Natsu felt the need for release. One of his hands reached for his pants, but his movement was stopped when Lucy overtook him and gave _him_ a squeeze. She started out softly, gently; but the feel of his clothed member on her hand sent tingles down her toes that her hand moved on their own – cupping, squeezing, tugging him in return.

When Natsu could no longer take it, he reached down for Lucy's underwear and ripped the offending item in two. The blonde paid no mind and instead positioned herself on top of Natsu directly.

"Lucy..." he said in between pants. "Are you sure?"

She pulled the zippers of his pants and freed him. "Yes."

They were still sitting on the chair but the lust was overwhelming that they didn't bother to continue their activity on the bed.

With a nod, Lucy closed her eyes and felt Natsu thrust himself inside of her.

Pain swarmed her senses as her barrier broke and Natsu could only kiss her in an attempt to dull the ache.

Soon after, the uneasiness subsided and Lucy experimented by grinding her hips, making the two released a synchronized groan. She then lifted herself up a bit (but not completely pulling out of him) and slumped back down at Natsu's member in a slow manner. They continued this rhythm until they felt the unbearable heat of pleasure about to burst from inside their bodies.

"N-Natsu… please…"

"Lu- Lucy... Nghhhh..." He breathed out, no longer able to finish his sentence. With one final thrust, the two came down together as they reached their peak.

She felt him fill her completely and Lucy slumped forward onto Natsu's chest when the heat of passion died down, telling him _'thank you'_ and _'I love you'_ before passing out for the night.

Natsu, after gaining back his normal breathing pace, smiled at her in return as he cradled her tired body onto his chest. All the while whispering an '_I love you too' _on her ears.

It was, by far, the happiest day of his life.

**-0-**

When Lucy woke up, she was already lying on the bed, fully-clothed and clean.

She took a glance on her bedside table and almost laughed at Natsu's subtle reminder of their activity.

_His underwear and hers tied to form a ribbon._

* * *

_(and for the last time in this story ^^ with a pretty please that you tell me if this lemon or even the entire story was successful/enjoyable/good enough or not)_

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
